Cuando un ángel muere
by edgareo
Summary: Cierta pony muy querida por todos fallece, pero esto sera duro sobretodo para cierto Pegaso, aunque un Ángel estara alli para apoyarle...


**Aquí os traigo con mi tercer oneshot consecutivo en tres días, espero que os guste x3**

* * *

Era un día triste en Ponyville. Todos los ponies del pueblo se habían reunido en el cementerio. Hoy había fallecido una pony muy querida por todos, la pony más amable que jamás haya pisado Ponyville. Fluttershy, había expirado su último aliento al tener un desagradable accidente doméstico.

Todo el mundo estaba desolado, incluso las princesas y Discord estaban allí, el pobre lloraba lágrimas de chocolate, la pony que lo ayudó y confió en él, ahora no estaba. Ella era muy querida por todos, y había dejado una gran pérdida. Las chicas estaban hundidas, pero se echaba en falta a alguien muy especial para Fluttershy...

-¿No vino al final?-preguntó Twilight, decaída, a su acompañante.

-No querida...está demasiado hundido, se pasó toda la noche llorando-respondió Longshot, su acompañante, mientras abrazaba aún más a Twilight.

-Oh...Long...¿porque se la llevaron? Era tan joven...-masculló apenada, mirando a la tumba de la pegaso.

-Siempre se van las mejores...-murmuró, besando la frente de la Alicornio.

Pinkie Pie, era la que mejor aspecto tenía, aunque tuviese el pelo lacio, y a pesar de sus lágrimas, dibujó una sonrisa, ella estaba, posiblemente, mucho más triste que sus amigas, pero la vida le había dado una valiosa lección, no vale la pena llorar en los momentos tristes, tienes que mantenerte con una sonrisa, por más dura que fuese la situación, y ser fuerte. Así estaba ella, y veía los aspectos demacrados de sus compañeras y, como elemento de la risa que era, tenia que hacer que sus amigas aprendiesen eso, a si que, no espero ni un minuto más, y llamó a sus amigas...

Tiempo después, ya en la base de los mercenarios, las 5 mane y 8 de los Mercenarios se encontraban tomando un tentempié en la salita. Los ánimos no estaban para tirar cohetes, pero al menos, Pinkie había conseguido alegrar las caras de sus compañeras y compañeros.

-Greenshy sigue sin querer bajar...-dijo Shade, acompañada de su hermana, mientras se sentaban junto al grupo.

-Pobre Greeny...debe de estar pasandolo fatal...-susurró Shine, mientras suspiraba y se sentaba junto a Heal.

-Es lógico que él esté así, es muy débil...-opino Rainbow, con orgullo.

-No mientas sugarcube, tu también estuviste llorando toda la noche...-confesó Applejack, soltando una breve risa, haciendo sonrojar a esta.

-Todas estuvimos llorando...era nuestra amiga-comentó Rarity, sonándose, dejando otro papel en una pequeña montaña que había a su lado.

-He tomado una decisión...-anunció Greenshy, entrando por la puerta, con cierto aire de desaire.

-¡Greenshy!-exclamaron todos los de la sala, levantandose de sus asientos, mientras este no decía nada mas y tan solo saco un artilugio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Twilight, curiosa por el nuevo aparato.

-¡ES UNA BOMBA! ¡SE QUIERE INMOLAR CON NOSOTROS DENTRO!-exclamó Black Explosion, borracho, mientras lanzaba una botella vacia a Greenshy, esquivandola por muy poco.

-¿Qué? Nononon. ¡Mi plan es distinto! Esto es una modificicación del portal dimensional. También cambia los recuerdos. He pensado en secuestrar a otra Fluttershy de alguna dimensión alternativa y cambiarle los recuerdos. Así, ¡podremos fingir que nada ha ocurrido!-confesó Greenshy, haciendo que todos los de la sala se mirasen confundidos y decepcionados.

-Y luego me llaman loco a mi...-murmuró Rocket Storm, mientras suspiraba-Soldado Many Faces, ya sabes que hacer-ordenó Rocket, mientras Many aparecia detras de Greenshy y le clavaba un cuchillo, haciendo que este se durmiese.

Greenshy comenzó a despertar en su cuarto, estaba aturdido, y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado antes.

-Por fin despiertas primo-dijo una voz, Greenshy se giró para ver a la dueña de la voz, no era nada mas ni menos que su prima, Dynamic Rithm.

-¿Prima? ¿Que ocurrió antes?-preguntó este, confuso, esta solo suspiro, y le comento lo que sabia.

-Sinceramente, yo no estaba, pero me contaron que te volviste loco...¿como rayos puedes pensar en secuestrar a otra Fluttershy? ¿estas idiota o que?

-No estaba en mis cabales...su muerte...me ha afectado mucho-confesó, mientras empezaba a sollozar otra vez, Dynamic sólo le abrazo.

-Eh...eh...todo el mundo esta afectado por su perdida...solo tienes que intentar salir adelante, hazlo por ella-murmuró, mientras acariciaba su melena.

-Pero...ella era mi ángel...mi único amor...¿que hare sin ella?-expresó, entre lagrimas, mientras Dynamic solo le seguia acariciando.

-Tienes a todos tus amigos, tienes a tu familia...me tienes a mi...-murmuró esto último, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-...¿a que te refieres con eso último?-formuló Greenshy, extrañado.

-¿Eh...?-Dynamic se sonrojó- Pues...hum...mira, soy muy malo para esto, así que...-dijo, acercandose a Green y dandole un ligero beso en los labios, Green se quedó estático, y después de sonrojarse y tambalearse un poco, se desmayó...

**POV Greenshy.**

Desperte en un lugar completamente blanco, no sabia donde estaba, nunca habia estado por auqi, empece a tener miedo, y busque en mis recuerdos lo último que había ocurrido. Entonces, me acuerdo del beso que me dió mi prima y me sonrojo.

-Se supone que somos familia...¿porque me he sonrojado tanto con el beso? ¿y porque me ha gustado?

-Quiza sea porque ella es el ángel que te sacará de la depresión en la que estás hundido ahora mismo-comunicó una voz...una voz que conocía bien.

-¿F...Fluttershy? ¿p..pero como?-empece a girar a todos lados para ver si la veia, y la vi, a unos metros de mi, tal y como la vi la última vez...tan hermosa como siempre.

-Oh, tonto Greeny-rió un poco,acercándose a mi- ahora mismo estás desmayado, esto es un sueño, y si me he aparecido ante tí, es porque tengo que contarte una cosa.

-¿Q...que es?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Se feliz...rehaz tu vida con Dynamic...ella te quiere...y tu la estás empezando a querer, no quiero que estes triste, mi Greeny...

-¡P...pero!-intenté explicar, pero ella me interrumpió.

-No hay peros que valgan, quiero que te despiertes, salgas al mundo, y que seas feliz, no puedes vivir siempre hundido en la miseria solo por mi muerte, ¿sabes?

-T...tienes razón...si ese es tu último deseo...lo hare...-acepté, sonriendo.

-Así me gusta, ahora despierta, y ámala tanto como me has amado a mi...-me dijo, mientras me daba un último beso, el último de nuestras vidas, mientras notaba que empezaba a despertar...

**POV Normal.**

-¡Greenshy! ¡Al fin despiertas! Temi que...hum...bueno te hubiese gustado y...-pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Greenshy, pillandola desprevenida, pero correspondiendo el beso. Cuando acabó, ambos sonrojaron, Greenshy comenzó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Sigueme-ordenó, mientras Dynamic lo seguía con curiosidad.

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio, se había hecho ya de noche y podías observar a las estrellas en el cielo. Dynamic llegó a la azotea, y vió a Green en el suelo, tumbado, así que ella se fue a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su costado.

-Siempre me gusta venir a observar a las estrellas...-informó Greenshy.

-Si...lo se...aunque hoy parece que estan un poco distintas...-dijo Dynamic, sorprendida.

-Ahora que lo dices...parece que esten formadas para hacer algo especial...espera un momento...¿es eso un mensaje?-exclamó Green, apuntando hacia un lugar en el cielo, Dynamic solo observo hacia ese lugar, para ver a las estrellas, formando un conjunto de palabras.

-"Espero que seais muy felices, Green y Dynamic, os deseo lo mejor para los dos. Con amor, Fluttershy"-leyeron los dos a la vez, estos solo sonrieron, se miraron, y se dieron otro beso bajo las estrellas...

Mientras, desde el cielo, cierta Pegaso, ahora con un tono más fantasmal, observaba a la pareja.

-Dynamic...cuida bien de Greeny...realmente...eres la única persona que puede ayudarlo...espero que no os critiquen mucho...-dijo, para luego desaparecer...


End file.
